Jeff Bennett (II)
Jeff Bennett (1962 - ) Not to be confused with Jeff Bennett Film Deaths *''The Powerpuff Girls Movie ''(2002; animated) [Baboon Kaboom/Go Go Patrol]: Baboon Kaboom is killed in an explosion when Buttercup (Elizabeth Daily) jams his bomb launcher by tying it in a knot causing it to explode, the Go Go Patrol are killed by the girls when they slam them into the street. (Played for comic effect). *'Dead Space: Downfall (Video, 2008; animated)' [Dobbs/Jackson/Hans Leggio]: "Dobbs" bleeds to death after being attack by a Necromorph, "Hans Leggio" is impaled by a pregnant Necromorph and then becomes one and shot many times. "Jackson" survived! *''DC Showcase: The Spectre'' (2010; animated short) [Foster Brenner/Peter McCoy/Flemming]: "Foster Brenner" is killed by a bomb planted by Drew Flynn (voiced by Rob Paulsen) and Peter McCoy (also voiced by Jeff). His death was arranged by his own daughter Aimee(voiced by Alyssa Milano). "Peter McCoy" is crushed by his own car that was brought to live by the Spectre (Gary Cole). "Flemming" survived! TV Deaths *''Batman The Animated Series: His Silicon Soul'' (1992; animated) [H.A.R.D.A.C.]: Playing the voice of a sentient computer he blows himself up after believing he killed Batman (Kevin Conroy). *''Gargoyles: Avalon, Part Three'' (1995; animated) [Magus]: Exhausted from the strain of using the island of Avalon's magic to imprison the Weird Sisters (voice by Kath Soucie). He dies later while talking with Princess Katherine (also Kath Soucie). *''Super Secret Squirrel: Hot Rodney'' (1993; animated) [Hot Rodney]: Blown up by a dynamite belt(which he used to blown up Morocco Mole (voiced by Jim Cummings). After Secret Squirrel (voiced by Jess Harnell) trick him into thinking it was a champion belt. *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest: The Darkest Fathoms (1996; animated)'' Captain/Diver #1: "Gun Captain" is killed by a cannon while attempting to light of a cannon. "Diver #1" is dies from cold water when Black Jack Lee Impersonator (Jim Meskimen) stop Lacey (Jim Cummings) from saving him and Diver #2 (Paul Mercier) by destroying the device that pulls them up. *''Gargoyles: Future Tense'' (1996; animated) [Brooklyn]: Blasted into pieces by Xanatos (voiced by Jonathan Frakes) after he summoned the sun to turn Brooklyn into stone. Near the end of the episode, it was revealed to be Puck's (voiced by Brent Spiner) illusion; Brooklyn survives the entire series. *''Animaniacs: Magic Time/The Brain's Apprentice ''(1998; animated) ''Dover/Announcer: Voicing three characters, "Floyd" is possibly killed off-screen with Jess Harnell by the predators surrounding them. *The Powerpuff Girls: Knock It Off'' (2002; animated) [Dick Hardley]: Killed in an explosion after he attempts to defend himself from the hordes of mutant Powerpuff Girl clones by shooting eye beams at them and causes a spark which causes the factory to blow up. *''The Batman: Gotham's Ultimate Criminal Mastermind'' (2006) [D.A.V.E.]: Crushed to death by a giant coin when Batman Rino Romano presses the button to send it towards him. *''American Dragon Jake Long: Homecoming'' (2007;animated) [The Huntsman]: Disintegrated by the power of the Aztec skulls after Rose (Mae Whitman) makes a wish for him and the rest of the hunts clan to cease to exist. *''The Boondocks: The Story Of Catcher Freeman'' (2008; animated) [Colonel George Lynchwater]: In one telling of the story he is decapitated with a sword by Catcher Freeman (Donald Faison), in another telling he is killed by a group of escaped slaves, in the end it turns out he was really killed when Tobias (Donald Faison) shoots him trying to shoot Thelma (Crystal Scales). *''Ben 10: Alien Force: Ben 10 Returns Part 2'' (2008; animated) [Magister Labrid]: Takes a shot meant for Kevin Levin (Greg Cipes), which damages his suit. He evaporates after he dies, leaving behind his suit. *''Transformers Animated: Endgame Part II (2009;animated)'' [Prowl]: Sacrifices himself by using his spark to create a force field to shield the city from the Lugnut Supreme's bombs planted by Starscream (Tom Kenny), he then dies in Jazz's (Phil LaMarr) arms. His ghost appears rescues Optimus Prime (David Kaye by putting him out of the force field before the Lugnut Supreme explodes. *''Gravity Falls: Summerween ''(2012; animated) ''Trickster: Alex Hirsch bursts out of his chest and gets eaten as Grey DeLisle also bursts out of his body. He dies knowing there was someone (Hirsch) who enjoyed eating him. *All Hail King Julien: Body Double (2016; animated)'' [Magic Steve]: Eaten alive by a crocodile (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) as Steve tries to have King Julien (voiced by Danny Jacobs) eaten. *''All Hail King Julien: Eye of the Clover (2016; animated)'' [Wigman the Wildebeest]: Falls in the bottomless pit to his death as Wigman was about to attack King Julien (voiced by Danny Jacobs) and Clover (voiced by India de Beaufort). He is shown as ghost later in the series. *''Star vs, the Forces of Evil: Skooled(2018; animated) [''Gemini]: heart ripped out by meteora. *Star vs. The Forces of Evil: Surviving the Spiderbites (2018; animated)' [''King Shastacan]: Mentioned to have been devoured by Globgor (Jamie Camill), he's only mention by her ex-wife/queen Eclipsa (Esmé Bianco). Video Game Deaths *''Quest for Glory IV: Shadows of Darkness (1994) ''Avis / Igor: Playing two roles: **Ad Avis already undead when the game begins, having been turned into a vampire by Jennifer Hale. He's later permanently destroyed while battling the Hero in one of three ways, depending on the player's class: ***Impaled by a spear thrown through his heart (Fighter and Paladin). ***Dragged into the Chaos universe by Avoozl (Wizard). His death is not explicit, but can be inferred since Jennifer Hale suffers this same fate, and she is confirmed to be dead in Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire. ***Staked through the heart (Thief). **Igor can die of exposure/thirst after falling into an open grave, and the tombstone falls and traps him if the player is unable to find and rescue him in time. Gallery Dick's_death.png|Jeff Bennett's animated death in The Powerpuff Girls: Knock It Off. 2427757-29.jpg|Jeff Bennett's animated death in The Batman: Gotham's Ultimate Criminal Mastermind. EndgamePartII-CorpsemasterProwl.jpeg|Jeff Bennett's animated death in Transformers Animated: Endgame Part II. Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Voice Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:1962 Births Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by exhaustion Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Dream death scenes Category:Comedic death scenes Category:DC Stars Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death in the Cartoon Network universe Category:Cartoon Network Stars Category:Powerpuff Girls cast members Category:Disney Stars Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Rugrats cast members Category:PBS Stars Category:Marvel Stars Category:SpongeBob SquarePants cast members Category:Batman cast members Category:Fairly Odd Parents cast members Category:Duckman cast members Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Phineas and Ferb cast members Category:Jimmy Neutron cast members Category:The Loud House cast members Category:Scooby Doo Cast Members Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Off-camera deaths Category:Video Game Stars